Skateboard
The Skateboard is a prop and mini-game in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. It can be ridden by both Roxas and Sora, and appears in Twilight Town, Hollow Bastion, Olympus Coliseum, Disney Castle, Timeless River, Port Royal, Agrabah, Halloween Town, and Space Paranoids. Skateboards usually appear within multiple areas of a world, and can be used both to traverse the room more quickly, and to inflict minor damage to enemies while being invulnerable to attack. On several of the worlds with skateboards, it is possible to talk to a character and activate one of the SB mini-games, in which Sora must either perform a certain amount of stunts in a set period, or collect a multitude of crystals hidden along a path. Each of these mini-games has a score requirement for Jiminy's Journal, meaning that it is necessary to master these mini-games in order to complete Jiminy's Journal. The Mail Delivery mini-game at Twilight Town also requires the skateboard, although it is not classified as a skateboard mini-game. Points are scored by performing combos, which are made up of the three tricks tied into the controller buttons. Stringing these tricks into combos can be done as long as a character is airborne or grinding on an edge; hitting the ground or running into a wall ends the combo and the attempt. Jumping into the air without performing a combo also counts as an attempt. It should also be noted that skateboards can damage enemies, though it deals minimal damage. Controls Note: All commands for and are switched for the Japanese versions of the game. When the player finds a skateboard, they can mount it using the "Hop On" Reaction Command with . Anytime that they approach a grindable edge while on the skateboard, whether on the ground, in the air, or already grinding, they can "Grind" with . During the Mail Delivery mini-game, they can also "Deliver" with whenever they approach one of the target recipients. On the ground, the player can "Jump" with , "Heelflip" with , and "Get Off" with . Once in the air, the player can "Air Walk" with , "360° Spin" with , and "Method Grab" with . While grinding, they can "Pop-Jump" with and "Handstand" with . Designs File:Roxas Skateboard.jpg|Roxas's skateboard as it appears in the Simulated Twilight Town File:Sora Skateboard.jpg|Sora's skateboard as it appears in Twilight Town, Hollow Bastion, and Disney Castle File:OC Skateboard.jpg|Sora's skateboard as it appears in Olympus Coliseum File:TR Skateboard.jpg|Sora's skateboard as it appears in Timeless River File:PR Skateboard.jpg|Sora's skateboard as it appears in Port Royal File:AG Skateboard.jpg|Sora's skateboard as it appears in Agrabah File:HT Skateboard.jpg|Sora's skateboard as it appears in Halloween Town File:SP Skateboard.jpg|Sora's skateboard as it appears in Space Paranoids Mini-games SB Street Rave Speak with the girl next to Wantz's Item Shop at the Market Street: Station Heights in Twilight Town. It is available for both Roxas and Sora. ;Jiminy Objectives *Give it a try. *Complete with 1000 or more points. This mini-game has no time limit, but only allows five "jumps". SB Freestyle Speak with Scrooge McDuck at the Marketplace in Hollow Bastion. ;Jiminy Objectives *Give it a try. *Complete with 200 or more points in a single attempt. This mini-game has no time limit or jump limit, but if Sora hits the floor or a wall his points will go back to 0. SB Time Attack Speak with Will Turner at the Rampart in Port Royal. ;Jiminy Objectives *Give it a try. *Finish in forty seconds or less. This mini-game has no time limit, but requires Sora to collect twenty-three crystals hidden along a path in the town. SB Sand Slider Speak with The Peddler at The Peddler's Shop in Agrabah. ;Jiminy Objectives *Give it a try. *Collect ten crystals or more in 30 seconds This mini-game requires Sora to collect ten crystals hidden along a path in Agrabah. SB Workshop Rave Speak with Lock at the Yuletide Hill in Halloween Town. ;Jiminy Objectives *Give it a try. *Earn 1000 or more points in a single attempt. This mini-game has a thirty second time-limit. List of tricks Heelflip : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heelflip Air Walk : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aerial_(skateboarding)#Airwalk 360° Spin : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freestyle_skateboarding_tricks#360_Spin Method Grab : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Method_grab Pop-Jump : (N/A) Handstand : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freestyle_skateboarding_tricks#Handstand fr:Skateboard de:Skateboard es:Skateboarding Category:Items Category:Vehicles Category:Kingdom Hearts II Minigames Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Minigames